Consequences
by sammyjayne74
Summary: After a bout sickness. Shelley realises that it's not a case of the flu. But something else! Contains story lines not suitable for young people. Contain and original female character. Totally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Raiting: M  
Summary: After a bout sickness. Shelley realises that it's not a case of the flu. But something else!

From the moment she stepped through the gate, she felt it. That queasy, uneasy feeling in her stomach. Over the last few months, Shelley had thought that it had been under control. But lately, during the last 2 weeks or so, it had happened every time she had gone through the stargate. The medication Dr Fraiser gave her, usually worked, but now nothing could stop it. Major Williams stepped through behind her, waiting for the inevitable.

'Can we get a medic here?' He shouted.

As usual, when ever sg7 returned a medic was standing by in the case Shelley felt the desire to give up the contents of her last meal. And today was no exception. Shelley ran down the ramp, heading out of the gate room and towards the nearest 'toilet'.

'Welcome home sg7.'

Major Williams shook his head. Every time they came home, someone would say that. It was never a very welcome home for his friend. She would usually spend the next 10 minutes with her head down a toilet. Everyone was started to get concerned. Even Shelley her self was concerned that it was something other than just a queasy stomach. She feared that it was a whole lot more and had gone to see someone other than Dr Fraiser about it.

Shelley stood in front of the mirror, looking at her self, wandering when the call was going to come. But she would have to wait a little longer to find out what the answer would be. Some how, she hoped what the answer would be, but wasn't telling the person sitting behind her in her bedroom. She turned around, going back in side. Shelley sat next to him, not saying anything.

'Well.' Daniel said.

'We're going to have to wait.'

'How long?'

'A few minutes.' Shelley said, looking at her watch. 'He said he'd call about 2.'

Her head looked up at him, hoping realise what he was thinking. But she couldn't tell. Shelley stood, moving across the room.

'What's wrong with you. How can you be so calm?' She asked.

'What else is there. We can't change it.'

'Maybe we won't have to. You heard what he said yesterday. He was concerned. So it might not be our decision anymore. You haven't said anything since yesterday.'

'What do you want me to say?' Daniel said.

He looked up at her, hoping to give him a clue as to what to say to her.

'Just say some thing, anything. Tell me what you're thinking.'

Daniel smiled at her, letting her know exactly how he felt.

'You're not serious.' She said.

'Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be.'

'Because this is crazy.'

'Why.'

'Because it is. We can't have a kid, Daniel. The last time I checked, the base didn't have a crèche.' Shelley said.

Daniel stood in front of her.

'I know that. But why not? We've been together for a while now.'

Shelley shook her head.

'Its only been 5 months. To me that's not long enough to base having a child on.'

'Is there some thing you're worried about?' Daniel asked.

'I think that the fact that I'm pregnant is giving me plenty to worry about.' She said.

Daniel reached out his hand, holding hers.

'I know you're scared. But you're not on your own Shelley. I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere.'

Shelley wanted to believe him, but wasn't sure.

'This is punishment for what we did.' She said.

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean. Everything that happened over the last 2 months or so was bound to have consequences sooner or later. What happened in the lab and when we came back from PR6111.'

'That wasn't our fault.' Daniel said. 'We didn't know what that drink was going to do to us.'

Shelley pulled away, towards the telephone on her night stand.

'Even if I could, I wouldn't change what happened in the lab or those 2 days afterwards.' Daniel said.

Her head turned back, a slight smile on her face.

'Neither would I. But we should have been more careful. Can you imagine what Jack's going to say about this? That it was all my fault. That I'm just like my mother.'

'Why would he say that?'

'Because that's why happened to her. If she had been more careful then Jack's parents would never had divorced.'

Daniel shook his head, not wanting to hear it.

'And if she hadn't you wouldn't have been born and I would never have you in my life. Besides, you're not your mother, Shelley.'

'I just don't want you to feel like I've trapped you into something you're not ready for.'

He reached over, holding her in his arms.

'I love you. Now matter how this turns out, you've all ready trapped me. Besides, i want to be with you, both of you.'

Shelley smiled. Daniel brushed a way a stray hair that had fallen on her face. Shelley smiled again as she felt his hand on her face. Her head rose upwards as she heard the phone began to ring around the room. Daniel let her go from his arms, but still kept hold of her hand. He followed behind her. Shelley looked down at it, picking it up with her other hand.

'Yes it is. Ok. I see, i understand. Tommorow. I'll be there. Thank you for letting me know.'

Shelley stood shaking her head. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other. Daniel noticed as several small tears began to roll down her face. He wiped them away softly.

'Sshh, it's ok.' He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

She felt his arms around her, pulling her towards him. Shelley clung on to him, resting her head on his shoulder. More tears began to follow and she didn't try to stop them. Daniel held her as she cried. Now he knew that she was upset by the news, just as much as he was. When he had gone with her yesterday and heard what the doctor had said, he had felt lost. He just didn't want to show it. Some one had to be there for her, and he was the only one who could do it. Daniel loved her and this was hard for him too, to see her like this. They stood in the middle of the room, holding on to each other tightly, giving each other the only support they could.


End file.
